


Suit N’ Tie

by Monstacatz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstacatz/pseuds/Monstacatz
Summary: Gabriel doesn’t want to wear a tie.





	Suit N’ Tie

“Saaaam.” Gabriel grumbled, plucking at the tie that that hunter had just tightened around his neck and looking down at it in disgust. 

“Stop complaining, it’s just a tie! It won’t kill you!” Sam rolled his eyes and stepped back at a smirk from Gabriel.

Sam turned to grab his fake FBI badge and Gabriel’s, freezing when he heard a snap from the archangel followed by a soft hiss. 

He spun on his heel slowly, bitchface firmly in place to see that the offending article of clothing around Gabriel’s neck had been transformed into a snake that the angel was pretending to wrestle with. 

“Sam! Help! The tie, it’s going to kill me! You were wrong!” He flopped back into the motel bed dramatically, batting at the hissing creature around his throat. 

Gabriel pretended to take some laborious last breaths and then stilled, eyes closed and tongue lolling out. Sam rolled his eyes again and kicked at his heel lightly. 

“Get up you drama queen, we’ve got a case to work. Dean and Cas are probably already done interviewing their half of the witnesses and suspects.” 

Nothing. 

Sam sighed, loudly. “Fine, what will it take to get you up and out of here?” 

Gabriel opened one eye and peeked at Sam, mischievous smirk returning. “Say you were wrong.” 

“What but- I wasn’t! Ties aren’t dangerous, you turned it into a snake!” 

Gabriel shrugged, probably rumpling his shirt in the process. “Okay, guess I’m dead then.”

“Oh fine! Drama queen, I’m telling you.” He grumbled as he shrugged into his overcoat. “I was wrong, you happy?” 

Gabriel jumped up from the bed with a grin. “Absolutely, now stop dragging ass Winchester, we got a case to work.”

Gabriel snagged his badge from Sam’s hand and walked out the door with a signature smirk on his face, leaving Sam trailing after him sputtering insults and trying to hide a smile.


End file.
